Part of the Team, or Not
by siouxsmn
Summary: This could be sort of a sequel to Mirvena's The First of Many. With her permission, this story idea emerged and this is the end result. Hope you like it!


_This story idea came from Mirvena's recently posted story called "The First of Many". With the okay from Mirvena to use her story, I guess you could almost call this a sequel so you'd need to read The First of Many before you read this. The section of the story in italics directly below is excerpts taken from Mirvena's story. Further down, the next italics section denotes a flashback._

_Again, a great big thanks to Kirsteen for doing a beta read on my story. She's great because if something doesn't make sense to her, she points it out and leaves it up to you to fix it. That helps a writer grow a whole lot more than just telling them what to do. _

**Part of the Team – or Not**

TBTBTBTBTB

Alan Tracy sat on his bed looking out at the jungle through his bedroom window. The wind was still blowing fairly hard in the wake of the latest tropical storm to hit the island. Alan mused that his life seemed to be as out of control the past few months as the jungle plants blowing wildly in the wind.

Moving over to sit on the bench under the window, Alan remembered back to the day, a little over two months ago, on the obstacle course in the Marine "boot camp" that his father and Scott managed to get all five brothers into. He focused on the conversation that he and Scott had after Alan had challenged his eldest brother to a race on the course . . . and lost.

_(Alan): "I don't have to do this," I reasoned. "I'm not some brainless piece of cannon-fodder who just has to follow orders blindly. What's the worst that can happen – I don't get to be a marine, right?!"_

_(Scott): He laughed. "Er, __no__. The worst that can happen is that you don't make the team."_

_It took a moment to take in what he was saying. I felt the anger rise again. "That's not your call. Dad's already asked me to join the team."_

"_Hate to correct you, little brother. Dad's given you an __opportunity__ to make the team. Whether or not you make it is __my__ call."_

_I glanced at him. I didn't think this was true. He couldn't over-rule Dad. Could he? He saw the look on my face and turned around so he could look at me. I kind of hoped he might fall over, but he just kept right on jogging backwards._

"_I need people who are going to do the job right, Alan. No-one's asking you to stop having initiative or being an individual or whatever it is you're worried about. But there's a time and place. There are lots of things that you're going to have to learn that have a right way and a wrong way of doing them. That stunt you pulled off the tower could have gotten you killed today. So we're all going to do it right, or we're not going to do it at all. Bottom line is that in the field, when I tell you to do something, you do it, and you do it the way I want it done without asking questions. If you can't hack that, get out now."_

_His tone was mild, but I knew he meant it. Maybe he was telling the truth about having the final say about the team._

"_So, you staying?"_

_I nodded glumly. "I'll stay if you tell me how the hell you got round that course in three-forty-nine."_

"_Well, first, I'm super-fit, and __you__," he tapped me in the stomach in a way I didn't really care for, "need to get into shape, kid. And second, I told you once before, you just weren't listening. Been __here__, got the t-shirt. You don't think I'd put you through all this without trying it myself first, do you?"_

True to his word, Scott had spoken with his father when they all returned to the island and Alan was pulled from part-time status as a Thunderbird and returned to a trainee designation. At first, he didn't mind because he understood Scott's reasoning for holding him back. He diligently worked through every simulation program that Scott threw at him. He worked out daily in the family's state-of-the-art gymnasium and willingly tackled the temporary obstacle course that Scott and his father had built.

Now, two months later and Alan was still not being allowed back onto the team. He knew his scores and times on the simulations and obstacle course better than what his older brothers had managed. It bugged him so much that a week later, he finally sought out his father about it one day when the others were returning from a rescue.

"_See you back at base, boys," Jeff signed off. He rubbed his hands over his face, glad that his sons were on their way home and no one was hurt. _

"_Dad?" Alan asked from the doorway. _

_Jeff swiveled in his chair. "Alan! Your brothers are on their way home, no injuries."_

_Alan briefly smiled. "That's great. Can I speak to you for a moment?"_

"_Sure, son. Come on in." Jeff moved over to one of the sofas and indicated for Alan to join him. "What's on your mind?"_

_Alan hesitated for a moment. Drawing in a breath he turned to look his father squarely in the eye. "Dad, why am I not being allowed back to team status? And I want the truth."_

"_What reason is Scott giving for not letting you back on?"_

"_He keeps saying that I'm not ready. That I'm not being a team player and willing to follow his rules. My question is, how he is ever going to know whether or not I'm ready if he won't let me try!"_

_Jeff cocked his head to the side and looked at his youngest son. "What else, Alan?"_

_Looking down at his clasped hands, Alan forced himself to relax. Jeff could see his son trying to keep from blowing his temper and was proud that he was at last learning how to control it. Jeff sat patiently waiting for Alan to continue._

"_Dad, after we ran the course at the marine camp, Scott said something to me, and I remember his exact words," explained Alan. "He said '__WE'RE all going to do it right, or WE'RE not going to do it at all'. When I think about, I have to wonder."_

"_About?" _

"_Well, if Scott meant all of us when he said we're, then why am I the only one pushing myself so hard to prove anything? If we're supposed to be working as a team in the field, then why aren't Gordon or Virgil down there in the training room with me!"_

_Jeff blinked at his son's comments. He had to admit, Alan had a point. "Alan, I know you've been working the simulations because I've seen the scores. Are you saying that Scott has not started doing any team training with you?"_

"_If by team training, you mean what the guys all did when Gordon came onboard full-time, no. Scott has me working drills and equipment inspections and running various simulations that he had John create," Alan told him. _

_Jeff was somewhat surprised to hear this news. He had assumed, from his discussions with Scott, that he had been covering all aspects of the training needed to make Alan a member of the team. He didn't know that Scott was not providing an essential part of the Thunderbird training. _

"_Can I ask you something else, dad?"_

_Jeff shook himself from his thoughts and again looked at his youngest son. He only now noticed how sad Alan appeared to be. Could he be wondering if he'll ever make the team? Jeff asked himself. _

"_Sure, Alan. Ask me anything," Jeff finally replied. _

_Alan drew in a deep breath. "Scott basically said that in the field his word is law. Actually, his words were when he gives an order, he expects it to be followed exactly the way he wants. I can understand that because he's in command and he's getting reports from all of us and not just seeing one side. But my question is . . . if Scott is sitting at Mobile Control and not seeing exactly what it is we're seeing, how can he be positive that his orders are the best to follow? He said there's a time and place to use our initiative, which means we make a decision based on the circumstances and what our options are."_

"_That's right?" Jeff agreed. _

"_But what if, in the course of giving a status update to Scott and he gives us a command, something happens that completely changes the situation and we don't have the time to ask just react in order to save a life? Are we wrong to use our initiative and react based on the present circumstances, or are we supposed to wait until Scott tells us what to do? Cause if that's the case, than we might as well close up shop now before we start losing too many lives over it."_

"_I know what we are doing in the field is risky and we're constantly putting ourselves in danger to save others. Each one of us is doing that willingly, knowing full well what the results could be at any moment. But as I sit here and listen in on the rescues with you, I hear Gordon and Virgil not always following Scott's orders, heck even John ignored them on Five! Sure, Scott came down on them afterwards, but he understood their reasoning for the actions they took. That's something that each one of them learned through experience. How can I ever expect to learn all that if I'm stuck here at base doing simulations?" Alan finally wound down and sat back on the sofa. _

_Jeff sat in amazement as he listened to his youngest son. Perhaps, for once, Scott was wrong about Alan and he should be allowed back on at least part-time status with the team. His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of Thunderbird One's jets firing up to come in for a landing. Jeff quickly looked over at Alan, whose face now took on a resigned look that his quest for answers would not be accomplished before his brother's returned home. _

_Jeff reached over and clasped Alan on the shoulder. "I'll speak to Scott, Alan. I didn't realize things were going the way they were. But I do have to say that I'm very proud of the way you just presented yourself to me. In the past, it would have been a screaming match and the fact that you could calmly explain to me your rationale behind your questions, shows me a lot."_

_Alan smiled gratefully at his father. "Thanks, Dad." _

As promised, Jeff did talk to Scott about Alan's questions and whether or not he should be allowed back on the team. He discussed it immediately following the debriefing so he could hear the comments from his other sons.

"I don't think he's ready yet, Dad!" Scott argued. "The first chance he'll get to do things his own way, he'll do so, and to hell with the consequences. Well, it's a chance I'm not willing to take with the lives of my brothers."

Jeff frowned. "Language, Scott. Look, all I asked was whether or not you started the team training with Alan. From what he's told me, you haven't yet and I want to know why?"

This time, it was Scott who frowned, wondering exactly what it was his youngest sibling might have said to his father. "I haven't started it yet because Alan still has a tendency to do things the way he wants. It's shown in the simulator read-outs!"

"Alright, Scott, we'll discuss this later. Gordon, Virgil, I want to debrief on the problems you said you were having with the pod on Two."

Scott moved to sit down on one of the chairs to listen in. "Scott, you better get cleaned up and check out the transmitters on Mobile Control," Jeff told him.

Scott's brow wrinkled with confusion. "There's nothing wrong with them."

"Fraid so, big brother," John cued in from where he was listening in from Thunderbird Five. "We started losing contact with you just as Virgil went underground in the Mole. I tried boosting the signal from here, but it looks like the telemetry from Control to the individual 'birds might be out of whack. I ran a quick systems check and I think it's those fuses that need changing. "

"I just changed those last week! What's the point in changing them if the replacements are the same brand?" Scott declared.

"They aren't," Jeff said. "Brains ordered a new batch from a different vendor. We use too many of that type of fuse to have this happening on all the machines. If one of them blows at an in-opportune moment, it could be disastrous."

"Okay, okay," mumbled Scott as he left the room. "If you wanted me out of the debriefing, you could have just asked me."

Jeff shook his head, knowing he would have to deal with Scott at a later time. Right now, he focused on Gordon and Virgil sitting on the sofa and John calling in from Thunderbird Five.

"I'd like to know what you guys think about the situation with Alan?" he asked his sons. "Is Scott right?"

"Dad, all of us know that the simulator training is to gauge how we react to various things that can happen at a rescue. There's nothing to say that any one way is the right way. They are designed basically to show a cause and effect of how we react," John spoke up first. "Sure, Alan has made some mistakes in them. We all have. What's key is that Alan has learned from those mistakes and has improved his reactions to those same exact circumstances."

"He's asked me lots of questions about how things went down at certain rescues," Virgil picked up. "Frankly, I was pretty amazed at how thorough he was in his questions and we talked through everything. He came up with some scenarios on what could have happened and it was hard to believe he wasn't actually at the rescue."

Jeff looked over at Gordon. "You have something to add, son?"

Gordon looked like he didn't want to say anything. A bit of prodding from Virgil made up his mind. "Alan hasn't talked to me about any rescues or stuff like that." Gordon hesitated.

"Tell him, Gordy," John urged.

Jeff looked quickly from John to Gordon and then Virgil. He could tell from their looks that they knew what Gordon was trying to say and that he may not really want to hear it. He wasn't surprised by it. The secrets between his sons either as a whole or individually were their affair, unless those secrets threatened to harm the family. This secret between Alan and his three brothers sounded like it could just do that, and Jeff wanted to know.

"Please, tell me, Gordon."

Gordon turned his head and scratched at his ear for a moment. "Okay. But I'm doing so under protest." Gordon looked around at everyone who nodded to him. "Alan and I talked more about things in general."

"What things?"

Gordon decided to say it and get the cards laid out on the table. "Alan told me that if Scott didn't change his mind soon, he was going to leave the island and International Rescue all together."

"WHAT!" Jeff thundered. "What do you mean _leave_ the island?"

Gordon, John and Virgil had all winced at Jeff's outburst. This time, it was Virgil who spoke up. "Alan told Gordon that if he couldn't be a part of International Rescue then there wasn't any reason for him to stay here on the island. Family aside, there would be nothing here for him."

Jeff sat down on the coffee table in front of his sons. "Is that true, Gordon? Did Alan really say that?"

Gordon nodded. "Yes. Alan feels like he's failed at this because Scott can't give a reasonable answer as to why he won't let him on the team."

Jeff turned to Virgil. "Have you fellows spoken to Scott about this?"

"All of us have, Dad," John spoke up. "Frankly, I'm with Alan on this one. I've asked Scott point blank why he won't reinstate Alan and the answer he gives is always the same."

"Same with me," Virgil added. "I know there's more behind it, but Scott just won't let it go."

Jeff's eyes widened at his second son's comments. He suspected he knew why Scott was acting the way he was and it was time to put a stop to it before they lost Alan for good.

"Alright boys. Go on ahead and get cleaned up. I can handle this," Jeff assured them.

Virgil and Gordon left the room. Jeff turned back to the connection with John. "You sure about this, Dad?" John wondered.

Jeff nodded. "Yes, John. I am. I think its time I reminded Scott who is really in charge around here."

John winced, having a pretty good idea of what was to come up next. "Good luck, Dad. Five out."

TBTBTBTBTB

Unknown to the family, Alan had come to a decision while sitting up in his room and began taking action to follow through with it. He knew his eldest brother wasn't going to change his mind, even after the discussion he just held with his father.

Getting up from the window seat, Alan walked over to his closet, opened the door and pulled out a duffle bag that he had already packed and was ready to go. He wistfully smiled to himself. '_Guess all those years of wanting to run away taught me how to pack light.'_

Knowing his family would either be cleaning up from the last rescue, or down in the hangar area doing post-flight checks and getting their respective crafts ready for the next call-out, Alan opened up his bedroom door and looked down the hallway. Seeing the doors to his brothers' rooms closed, he quietly walked down the hallway and headed down the stairs. His goal was to get out of the house the quickest way with the least chance of running into someone. Thinking quickly, he chuckled when he realized the front door was the best bet. He couldn't remember if anyone ever opened the door since they moved in!

Managing to get out of the house with no one the wiser, Alan quickly headed down the path that would lead him to the family's boathouse. He planned on hiding his duffle bag there until he was ready to leave, which would be late tonight after everyone had gone to bed. He hid his bag in the hold of one of the smaller crafts, a Bayliner Power Boat that he preferred over the others. It would be easier for him to get away in that then to try and get one of the Tracy jets out of the hangar. He then set about making sure the gas tanks were topped off and the boat would be ready for the trip.

TBTBTBTBTB

While Alan had been heading down to the beach, Jeff was making his way towards the Thunderbird hangars, specifically One's. He knew Scott was down there and as much as he may have wanted to hold off on the discussion, Jeff knew they had to have it.

Entering the hangar, Jeff found Scott right where he knew he would be, at the base of the ramp that lowered to bring the Mobile Control unit out of its holding spot in One's bay to be worked on. Jeff could hear Scott muttering to himself about worthless pieces of sh the parts were.

Jeff quietly walked up to his eldest son, who had yet to notice his presence. "You know, swearing at an inanimate object is not going to help the situation any."

Scott jumped up in surprise and whirled around. "I didn't hear you come in, Dad."

"Obviously not. Kind of hard to over the language you were using just now," Jeff berated his son.

Scott mumbled out an apology to his father and turned back to the control unit to finish replacing the fuse. Sensing that his father wasn't moving, he sighed. "So?"

Jeff didn't give him an answer so Scott turned out to look at him. "I take it I'm being overruled and Alan is being reinstated into part-time status?"

Jeff shook his head. "No. Alan is being reinstated into FULL Thunderbird status." Jeff could see Scott's jaw muscles clenching

"So my opinion as Field Commander means nothing anymore, is that it?" Scott's anger was boiling just below the surface.

"In this particular incident, I'm afraid I have to agree with the boys." Jeff knew his taking sides was sure to set Scott off, but he also suspected it was going to be the only way to get to the bottom of why his son was being so hard-headed about it. "I see no reason why Alan shouldn't be allowed back on the team."

Scott slammed down a wrench he was using. "Even after I have repeatedly told everyone that I don't think he is ready, you're still going to put him back into the thick of things."

Jeff remained calm, but his voice took on a sterner tone. "Told everyone what, Scott? All we're hearing is you saying that Alan can't be trusted to follow orders. Okay, I can believe that concern. However, Alan made a very valid point to me. Virgil and Gordon disobey your orders from time to time. John has even been known to turn the radio off on you. So why are they any different than what Alan might do? Can you answer me that?"

Scott turned away from his father and ran his hand angrily through his hair. "Those were extenuating circumstances. The situation changed quickly and the orders I had just given couldn't be followed. I didn't find out about it until we debriefed."

Jeff pursed his lips and nodded his head. "Yes, Alan made mention of those few times and brought up another good point. The boys learned from those times and it is a learning you can only get by experiencing. How is Alan going to do that if he's stuck here at base with me?"

Scott could give no reply and turned away from his father, so Jeff continued.

"I'm sorry, Scott. All of Alan's test scores, simulation scores and even debriefs with his brother show otherwise. Effectively immediately, he is fully reinstated."

"Fine," Scott turned back to the tools he was using and started throwing them into the mobile tool bench and slamming the drawers shut. Scott rambled on. "It doesn't matter what I think anymore, does it? It doesn't matter that real life situations are a lot worse than a simulator." He picked up a large wrench and threw it across the hangar bay. "It doesn't even matter that I'M NOT READY TO LET HIM GO!" Suddenly realizing what he said, Scott slumped down to the floor.

Jeff smiled and sat next to his son. He put a comforting arm over Scott's shoulders and squeezed gently. "And that's the real reason, isn't it, son?"

Scott nodded his head. "I can't help it, Dad. I can't stop thinking of Alan as the little baby I raised. I just can't seem to accept him being a Thunderbird."

Jeff nodded. "So why is it so different with Alan, than from your other brothers? With the exception of Gordon who you felt wasn't ready because of the accident, you had no problems with Virgil or John joining up."

"I didn't change Virgil or John's diapers!" Scott declared, than shrugged. "After mom died and you . . . well, you know, I became like a father to Gordon and Alan. Not so much Gordon, but I was with Alan. Every time Alan mentions his status on the team, I see the baby whose diapers I changed, mended scraped knees, taught to walk and ride a book, and took to his first day of school."

Jeff chuckled. "Do you think it was any easier on me? I had to do it with five of you. Do you think I was ready to watch you go off and join the Air Force, or watch Virgil leave for college, or Gordon join the WASP's, or John and Alan to NASA for training? To me, I'll always see each of you as I did the very first time I held you in my arms. There's been too many times that I didn't want to send you boys out on a rescue because I didn't want to admit to myself that you all were adults now."

Scott smiled at his father. "I didn't realize it. So how did you do it; manage to let us go?"

"By doing just that, son. By letting you go," admitted Jeff.

Scott sighed deeply. "Alright, Dad. I'll do my best."

Jeff thought of what his sons had told him. "You better, Scott, because if you don't you're liable to lose a whole lot more than that."

Scott frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Your brothers told me that Alan said if you didn't reinstate him, he was going to leave the island and International Rescue all together. I know you know if that happens, Alan is likely to cut all ties with the family and I would prefer not to lose a son that way."

Scott stood up with a determined look to his features. He offered a hand to his father and pulled him up. "You won't dad. I'm going to find Alan and talk to him right now." Without waiting for a reply, he ran out of the hangar in search of his youngest brother.

TBTBTBTBTB

Scott ran into the kitchen and stopped, wondering where he should start looking for Alan first. A quick look outside, beyond the pool area, solved the dilemma for him. Coming up the path from the beach was the very brother he was looking for.

Scott walked out onto the deck, just as Alan reached the pool area. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Al?"

Alan, who had been walking with his head down, looked up, startled when he heard his name called. He frowned when he saw it was Scott. "Not particularly," his response was sullen. He wasn't in the mood to go another round with his older brother.

Scott walked down the steps to stand next to him. "Please, Alan? Come take a walk with me and hear me out."

Alan muttered as he turned around and started back down the path to the main beach and the boathouse. "I guess I have no choice. You won't leave me alone otherwise."

Scott only sighed. Alan really had a habit of making things a lot harder than they needed to be. He followed his brother out to the end of the dock and sat down, both dangling their legs over the edge.

They sat for a few minutes in silence. Alan drew in a breath preparing to speak when Scott stopped him.

"Before you say anything, Alan, I want to apologize to you."

Alan's surprised, and confused look at his brother spurred Scott on. "I'm sorry that I put you in the position of having to go to Dad and the others to make me see what I was doing. I think that made me feel worse, that I put you into a position that you didn't feel you could come and speak to me without fear of my jumping all over you. I've never done that to you as your older brother and I should never have done it as the Field Commander for IR."

Alan was looking down at the gentle waves lapping up against the pylons of the deck. His first inclination when his brother started speaking was to be angry and ready to lash out. But as Scott went on, his anger faded. "So why did you then?"

"I wished I could say it was because I didn't think you were ready and be able to prove it with bad test scores and stuff, but I can't," Scott sighed. "Fact of the matter is, Sprout. You are more than ready, it's me that isn't."

Alan was confused at the pain in his oldest brother's expression. "Scott?"

Scott smiled at his youngest brother. "I know you hate being the baby of the family, Sprout. But no matter how hard you deny it, it's the truth. You're not just the baby of this family, in a lot of ways you're mine and I just wasn't ready to admit that you are all grown up now.

"Scoootttt!" Alan whined in exasperation.

Alan found himself pulled into a one-armed hug by his brother. "I know. I know, you hate being told that, but it's the truth. It took a chat with Dad to make me see what I was doing."

"Did Dad tell you anything else?" Alan wondered.

Scott shook his head. "No. But I suspect that you and I need to have a chat with our brothers and the four of you need to bring me down peg."

"Oh, I think we can be persuaded to do that," Alan laughed. The thought of him and his brothers ganging up against their eldest brother was something that took place.

Now it was Scott's turn to laugh. "I'll just bet you can." They both chuckled for a few minutes, sitting next to each other and enjoying the company.

Scott finally spoke up again. "Bottom line, Alan, is that you are reinstated to full Thunderbird status."

Alan looked at his brother in surprise. "FULL status?"

"Yep. Dad feels that you are ready to go to full time status. We'll still have to do some more training, but it's the team training that I haven't been giving you. Training will need to be done with Virgil and Gordon."

Alan looked over at his brother. He saw something in the features that he knew meant his brother had more to say. "What else is there, Scott?"

"What makes you think there is anything more? Isn't going to full status enough?"

Alan shook his head. "No secrets this time, Scott. If there is something more you want to say, then let's get it all out in the open right now."

Scott sighed. "Dad said that the others told him you said that if I didn't reinstate you soon you were going to leave the island and International Rescue all together. Is that true?"

Alan thought for a moment. "Yeah. It's the truth."

"Why? Don't you know how much you would hurt us if you did that?"

"Not as much as it was hurting me to not be a part of everything!" Alan shot back. "If you weren't going to let me be a Thunderbird, then what is there for me to do all day? Sit around and watch you guys leave for every rescue and leave me behind. I did that enough while finishing high school and college. It's not how I wanted to spend the rest of my life."

Scott had no reply so the two just sat in silence for a few moments. "What would you do if you left?" Scott wanted to know.

Alan shrugged. "Probably call Kenny and get back into racing."

Scott pursed his lips and thought for a few moments. "You know you'd never get a car that would go as fast as Thunderbird Three?"

"Probably not," agreed Alan.

"You wouldn't be living in a tropical paradise. Probably have to get use to winters all over again."

"Probably," Alan agreed again.

"You wouldn't have me to run to when a thunderstorm blew up during the night," Scott teased.

Alan finally burst out laughing, knowing what his brother was trying to do. "No. I don't think any of the mechanics would be too thrilled if I tried that stunt."

"Worst of all, you wouldn't have four brothers around that love you very much and want you to stay at home and run the family business with them."

"No. I probably would miss that more than the others," admitted Alan.

Scott nodded. "So I guess the best bet would be for you to get your duffle bag from your hiding spot and put it back in your room."

Alan's mouth dropped open and he jumped to his feet, almost slipping over the side of the dock in his rush to get up. "How did you know about that?"

Scott steadied his brother and then stood up himself. "Come on, Al. All of us know about your duffle bag. You've been packing and repacking that bag at least once a year when you felt like running away. So where is it?"

As a response, Alan went into the boathouse and climbed aboard the powerboat he had planned on taking. Scott watched as he went below and reemerged a few moments later carrying the duffle bag. Alan dropped it on the dock next to his brother and then climbed down, jumping the last few feet to land in front of his brother.

Scott placed both his hands on Alan's shoulders. "Do me a favor? The next time I start acting like a jerk, just drop your duffle bag in front of me so that I'll remember this conversation and stop."

Alan's response was to hug his brother. "I will. Thanks, Scott."

Scott hugged his baby brother tighter. "You're welcome Sprout. Come on, let's go tell the others the good news."

Scott grabbed the duffle bag and stated up the dock towards the house. Alan trailed slightly behind.

"Hey, how did you know my duffle bag was hidden somewhere and not still sitting in my closet?"

Scott only shrugged and kept on walking. "Big brother intuition."

Alan stopped walking and watched his brother move on ahead. He started laughing and shook his head. "Brothers. Can't live with 'em, can't kill them."

He then ran to catch up to Scott and the two walked into the house together.

Fin.

TBTBTBTBTB

_I have one more story to post soon on top of continuing with Whats Good For the Goose. No updates or the new story may come until next week. Hurricane Ike is predicted to hit my section of Texas as a Category 2 hurricane, so we're preparing for that as best we can. _


End file.
